


She is Theo's Derek. We can't touch her

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Derek Comes Back, F/M, Isaac Comes Back, Jealous Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Likes Derek Hale, Theo is a Little Shit, You love him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: Derek comes back and the second he sees Y/N he can't take his eyes off of her. Too bad she is the only thing preventing Theo from  tearing Beacon Hills apart, one person at the time until he reaches the loved ones of the McCall pack





	1. Chapter 1

Another week of school was over. All the students were leaving, including Stiles and Scott, and the rest of the pack. At the doors Stiles stopped and stared at the black car parked in front of Beacon Hills high and the leather jacket wearing man leaning against it.  
“Am I imagining or is that Derek?” Stiles narrowed his eyes, trying to make up facial features  
Scott turned to look at the figure and focused on him with his alpha eyes. “It’s Derek!” Scott couldn’t believe his eyes  
“Derek’s back?!” Erica was excited and ran to his previous alpha to hug him.

The rest of the pack walked behind her  
“Where were you?” Scott asked him. He still couldn’t believe his eyes  
“I’m back now...” Derek smiled but it dropped as his gaze hit the most beautiful girl who he had ever seen before in his life. He couldn’t stop looking at her. He could hear her gentle voice in his ears, the smile she was wearing made him wonder what made her smile like that. His eyes were pinned on her, he couldn't help it  
“That didn’t answer…” Stiles started but quit before he could finish. He didn’t want Derek to leave again. “Are you happy now?”  
“Yeah, I, I…” Derek’s brain had been replaced with a broken record  
"Derek? " Stiles waved his hand before his eyes, it slowly brought the old alpha back to among the living  
"Stiles, stop doing that" he let out a low growl.  
"Then pay attention to me!" everyone turned to look at Stiles, even Derek. Stiles didn't mean to sound so selfish and let out how much he missed Derek when he was gone but it was out now, "I missed you, like these people, and it doesn't help that your eyes are stuck on Y/N. We know, she is the most beautiful girl ever and super cool but she is out of limits. We can't do anything about that. It's territorial matter. Now lets get back to... well, you being back!" he blurted out  
"Shit, she heard you" Scott said, trying to hide behind Derek with Stiles and Isaac

Y/N smiled her trademark small smile, when she noticed Scott's pack and the new face among them. Nobody had of course told her about the packs and that she was the price of keeping Beacon Hills safe from Theo Raeken. She was Theo's best friend, confidant and his girlfriend. She was Theo's property and if someone was to jeopardize it, they had hell to pay. The closer she walked towards them. The closer she came, the more Derek was keen on her. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was love at first sight.  
"Uh, Erica. Are we still up for tonight?" Y/N asked, taking a small peek of Derek's green eyes  
"Yeah, totally" Erica had asked for Y/N's help with her English assignment on analyzing Romeo and Juliet, then they had agreed to keep a slumber party in addition  
"Is...?" she pointed at Derek with her eyes  
"Yes" Erica smiled. If anyone asked, she'd never admit how intimidated she was by the petite girl in front of her  
"And that's...?" she continued to talk in code for the guys, they were completely clueless when they used only one to three words to communicate a whole sentence. Erica nodded, letting out a smile that's subtext was 'shut up, he'll understand'. She didn't stop, "and now?"  
"Maybe..." she mumbled  
"Nice" she said and turned to Derek, who still couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I'm Y/N Y/L/N" she offered her hand to shake but he did nothing to contribute. "Okay then... well, Theo's here so better get going. Erica, you get that book even if it is from Peter's dead, cold fingers and guys, I can still see you behind, the Hale" she chuckled and went to her boyfriend, her protector, her owner

"Derek? Der?" Erica tried to get his attention, which was occupied looking at Theo spinning Y/N around in his arms and kissing her  
Stiles stepped back where he was visible, "what now, does Theo want the bestiary?" he joked, bitterly  
Erica looked at Stiles pettily "his copy of Romeo and Juliet, he has an old edition that Y/N is dying to read. By the way Derek, we have been living in your loft while you were gone and Y/N is coming over tonight for a sleepover" she said as she sat on the front seat of his car

Derek looked around, he had blacked out after Stiles and Scott hid behind him. When Y/N came. "What just happened?"  
Isaac patted on Derek's shoulder, "you agreed to host two teenage girls slumber party. Just so you know, you are going to have to talk to her. She has been so curious about you" Isaac said to Derek. Isaac was going to have fun tonight


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to their house was silent, she lived with him because her parents didn't necessarily like Theo, but he had a 'talk' with them and out of nowhere they had already packed her bags for her when she got back from school one day. Everyone knew Theo is one of those possessive people, if you are his, he shows it to everyone. He didn't like that you were friends with Erica and Isaac, but he figured it was a great way to keep tap on Scott's pack. Y/N was only a human but it was surprising how much impact she had on others lives though Theo

He put his backpack under the mirror on the hallway and went in the kitchen and looked out of the window like he usually did, as she went to pack up her things. When she was done, she saw Theo, still in the same position he was before she left. Something wasn't right with him. She put her bag on the island and walked to him and wrapped her arms around him from back. "What's wrong?" she asked, holding onto him tighter  
"Nothing" he said shortly, it annoyed her when he did that. There were times, more than anyone would care to admit, when Theo acted like a twelve year old girl  
"I know it's something" she pressed her lips against his shoulder and smiled  
"Do you really have to go?" Theo asked. He hated whenever she left and even worse, they were part of Scott's pack. The guy he loathed more than anything  
"I promised to help Erica, you know, the blonde hot one" hoping to get even a chuckle out of him, but it didn't work  
Theo released himself from her arms, pushing her away he walked over to the cabinet trying to distract his thoughts with cooking from what could happen tonight. "You think she is hot?" he just couldn't help it, the jealousy took over, as it did, everytime... his possessiveness is cute sometimes but when it went over, there was no going back  
Y/N sighed and giving a slight chuckle, she said, "everyone knows she has a nice body. I would have thought you had checked her out once or twice".  
His jaw was clenched, so was every single muscle visible to her eye, even his fingers had broken the cardboard box of macaroni he was holding "I haven't. Not once. Do you wanna know why?!"  
"Because you love me, and you have eyes for no one else" she smiled nervously, repeating the words he had said previously when they had a similar argument over a TV-character, trying not to show how scared she was. It was one of her flaws, trying to be brave when it was not the right time  
"That's right, Princess. It just seems that you don't feel the same way about me, since you are checking out that whore friend of yours!" he screamed and threw the macaroni against the wall, after breaking a glass jar of coffee beans on it's way. He was aiming right next to her, just to send a threat. It was successful, the uncooked macaroni scrambled around the floor mixed with coffee beans, making a huge mess she flinched and tears rose to the surface as the but she didn't allow herself to cry  
"Theo, I love you. Nobody else, you don't need to worry about Erica or anyone. I want you, only you." she took steps towards her almost weeping angry boyfriend, and rubbed his shoulder trying to comfort him

He was calming down and opened his arms for a hug, which she was relieved for. She buried her face against his chest and let out a chuckle  
"What?" Theo asked as he stroked her hair  
She pulled her head away from his chest to look him in the eyes, "I'm gonna be late if I don't leave in next three minutes"  
"You can be couple minutes late" he laughed. The vibrations of his voice were calming for her. When he laughed he wasn't furious  
"I guess, it's not like Peter isn't going to be dropping the book of for hours" she laughed

Theo's smile faded away, his heart started racing as he grabbed Y/N's neck and lifted her with one arm against the wall. "Peter's going to be there?!"  
"He is just dropping off a book for the project" she tried to get the words out of her mouth but it was hard with his hand crushing her airways  
"You didn't say he'd be there" he pressed you harder  
"Theo, Theo..." she said weakly, almost all air had cut off. "I can't... I can't breath..."  
He looked at her with a sadistic smirk on his face until his eyes reached hers. They were filled with water and a few tears had fallen on her cheeks and made their way to her jaw, just to drop on Theo's arm. He released her.  
She fell to the ground holding her neck. "I'll go change" she said and went to put on make up to cover her neck and her mint-green turtleneck dress and a scarf. It would cover the bruises, she sighed

Y/N knocked on the loft door and put on her prettiest smile. When she used to be best friends with Lydia in freshman year, she used to tell her; "don't frown Y/N, someone could be falling in love with your smile" and she never let that one go, it was until she started seeing Jackson who was constantly hitting on her so she needed to find a new friend group, which happen to be Erica and Isaac and Boyd, until he died. Derek came to open the door, he crossed his arms on his chest to look more intimating but she was used to it since her Theo did it repeatedly  
"Hi" she said, no one else was in the loft. No one she could see at least. "Is Erica here? I'm helping her with a school project" she continued in parts  
Derek turned to look around but not farther, just a glance at the empty space. "No" and back to looking at her  
"Can I wait for her? We were suppose to meet here about..." she peeked at the clock she had on necklace, "15 minutes ago"  
He took a deep breath and said, "come on in then"


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost an hour until anyone else came back, and when someone did, it was Isaac. At least he was happy to see her  
"Hey Y/N!" he was ready to hug her but he remembered Theo's rules. 'Nobody touches her'  
"Hi Isaac" she smiled and went to hug him herself. It would have been rude not to hug her back so he did. "What's up?"  
"Well, nothing really. Grades are matching, all D's and that one is back without any warnings" he chuckled, referring to Derek  
"If you need help with school, I can help" she offered, tilting her head upwards so she could look into Isaac's eyes. He didn't really focus on her eyes but the covered bruises on her neck and the make up that had attached itself to the collar of the turtleneck got his attention. She noticed quickly where his eyes were focused so she tilted her head back to where it was. "Do you know when Erica will be back?"  
"She went to Peter's but I haven't heard from her since..." Isaac scratched the back of his neck. It got awkward quickly. "But you know what, I'm feeling a bit peckish" he said, slightly smirking  
"You learned a new word Lahey?" she chuckled  
"Maybe, but I could really use something to eat. Not to mention you are not doing anything right now, two birds with one stone" he smirked

"Isaac, she is a guest. Make your own food" Derek advised from the desk  
"It's no trouble, I am really bored since someone just... stares but won't talk" she said as she glanced at Derek, he glanced back with some embarrassment on his face.  
"What are you in a mood for?" she asked. Y/N and Theo's relationship was obviously dysfunctional. There were times that they kept up the appearances of being the most adorably loving high school sweethearts to ever live, but when someone looked closer, he was clearly in charge. He had her cook, clean, almost do all the dirty work and through the years she had learnt to accept it. The worst part may be that by now, she thinks she deserves it. Meaning Isaac's request for food was just another day for her, a bit degrading from his part but she is the submissive type so she went with it  
"Whatever we have ingredients for" Isaac dragged Derek to upstairs, and left Y/N to cook

"Why are you dragging me?" Derek shifted his eyes between Isaac's hand and face  
"She has bruises on her neck" Isaac let out. His father might have beaten him, locked in a a freezer and all hated him, but he never tried to strangle him. Seeing something like that on someones neck was alarming, even for him. With her just a small paper-cut was something to worry about for others because she was always careful and Theo did everything for her, in public  
"So does almost every teenager in the world" Derek said taking Isaac's hand off of his arm. Derek was worried about her but he had just met her. He didn't know if they were hickeys or physical abuse. By now he had learnt, not to get attached after once meeting a person. It had been years but Jennifer Blake was a chapter of his life he wanted to forget  
"I'm not talking about hickeys, actual bruising. From here to here" Isaac showed him as he moved his finger across his neck. "We knew Theo was dangerous but to actually lay a hand on her. We can't have that"  
"What are we suppose to do? Didn't you say it was territorial, she was the key to peace in Beacon Hills, no one can touch her" Derek asked his old beta, who of course was still important to him but there was something about that girl. He needed to help her, needed her with him but if there is nothing that they can do without feeling like he is repeating the past  
"You don't know Y/N, she is the most sweetest girl ever. If I say she wouldn't hurt a fly, it's not an exaggeration. Once in class the teacher asked her to kill a fly and she couldn't do it, she told the teacher that it felt pain. Eventually Theo did kill it, but even Coach did awe, and it wasn't sarcastic, it was a real representation of how sweet she is" Isaac explained to Derek as if his life had depended on it  
"Call Scott, and try to get hold of Erica. She has gone AWOL since this afternoon" Derek sighed and went back to his desk

Isaac called Scott. He came with the rest of the pack. Liam, Stiles, Malia, Kira and Lydia. She, Liam and Kira went to the kitchen. Malia, Scott and Stiles went to Derek and Isaac.

"Do you need any help?" Lydia asked sweetly as she stepped into the kitchen  
"I'm fine. Just need to put this to oven and wait... I wasn't told that you'd all be here, I don't think this will be enough" she finished sprinkling mozzarella cheese on the lasagna she had prepared.  
Kira walked past Lydia to give Y/N a hug. The kitsune did that often, Y/N didn't complain but she wasn't very fond of it either. "It's fine. We are not hungry. How are you?"  
"I'm fine" she repeated.  
Liam was observing the scene from behind Lydia. Listening to her heartbeat, if her mood changed or if she was in any way uncomfortable. "How is Theo?" he asked, listening carefully her heart  
"He is great. You know Liam likes you a lot. You is like his favorite out of Erica's friends". She turned to Lydia who seemed confused for the first time in a long time. "I'm sorry you and Jackson broke up. I know it was a long time ago but I never got to say how sorry I was" she shared her condolences with her old friend

Meanwhile:  
"So, what's the plan?" Derek asked the men and the girl who acted like men around him  
"We kill Theo" Malia and Isaac said at the same time  
"Malia, sweetie. You can't answer everytime when someone asks the plan or what we should do in pack meetings, or tonight on our date, 'kill Theo'" Stiles rubbed his girlfriends shoulder. She growled at him but Stiles knew Malia wouldn't hurt him  
"I hate that guy. He shot me. Eye for an eye" Malia said, showing no mercy for Theo  
"We should wait until Liam and the rest get here" Scott said

"We are here" Lydia announced to the pack. Y/N was in kitchen watching over the lasagna  
"What did she say?" Isaac stepped up  
"That Theo has a man-crush on Liam" Kira giggled  
"Way to go Liam. We can use him to lure Theo out and then we attack" Malia suggested  
"Malia..." Derek grabbed her shoulder and shrugged his head  
"If Peter was here, he'd like my idea" Malia mumbled  
"I like your idea" Isaac smiled but Stiles punched his arm, "she is my girlfriend"  
Derek slapped the backs of their heads. "She is my cousin, idiots." he rolled his eyes and walked downstairs

"Hi" he said. Y/N was making the table ready. Derek didn't even know he had napkins  
"Hi" she smiled back, putting the silverware on it's place. "Can I help you?"  
Derek couldn't have been more amazed by the way she managed to do it all. Be Theo's outlet, all his anger and mistreatment and still be polite enough to prepare food for people she didn't even really know. She wore her smile and the dress like a princess wears her tiara. "You really didn't have to do this. Isaac could have just ordered a pizza" he was looking at the table but he moved his gaze to her  
"I know. I like helping people, it sounds weird but I believe in karma. If you treat others well, eventually it comes back around" she put the last knife on it's place and the table was done  
His jaw almost fell because of her words. She really was the sweetest thing. "Isaac told me about a fly tormenting economics class, was that true?" Derek asked  
"The time coach awed because I refused kill the fly?" she chuckled, Derek nodded. "It's true. Thankfully Theo killed it. Coach said it was he was my 'knight in shiny armor' - he kind of is. He has his moments" she smiled and went to check on the lasagna  
"Theo is?" Derek asked  
"My best friend, boyfriend, roommate" she listed as she took it out and was delivering it to the table  
Derek raised his brow. "Which is he when he bruises your neck?" he asked  
His question made her want to curse but when the words were creeping on her lips, she changed it. "He likes to mark what's his. I've asked him not to but he gets jealous easily" Y/N explained  
"I haven't seen any hickeys that make the same marks as strangulation" Derek commented  
"He likes kinky sex" she said. Hurting her did get him turned on, any kind of violence. Verbal, physical, mental; they all had the different areas he wanted to do after  
"But if..." Derek started but she didn't want to talk about it. She'd never say that so she had to make something up. "It's really personal. I don't see Erica here, I guess I'll be going then" she said as she placed the dish on the table and got her bag and left


	4. Chapter 4

Derek turned to the stairs where the pack was standing. Stiles clapping sarcastically, "way to go Derek"  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered the clapper. "What else am I suppose to do?" he asked, turning back to the table. Eyeing the it, he noticed that she hadn't put a place to herself. There was eight places on the table and nine people in the loft at the time  
"Not importune about her sex life the same day you meet her?" Lydia suggested. Malia had quoted her the whole conversation. "Or ever" his cousin added  
"Derek, what are you looking at?" Isaac asked, walking down towards the table  
"There is eight plates, glasses, knives and forks, and chairs. Nine of us." Derek said, and pulled away Isaac who was about to sit down  
"So? She wasn't hungry and didn't want to intrude" Stiles suggested, trying to take a seat too  
Lydia stepped in this time. "Stiles, if we are assuming the worst here. Not putting a place to herself could come out of habit." she said, looking more worried than ever  
"Wouldn't that make her Theo's cook?" Isaac asked. He couldn't not look at the delicious lasagna on the table  
Lydia walked over to the kitchen and examined it. "Derek, when is the last time you cleaned your kitchen?" she asked  
"Maybe you should ask the ones who lived here before I got back" he glanced at Isaac who was stuffing his face  
"No need" she said, seeing the counters reflect the light and the shiny stove. "Isaac, she is not just his cook. She has cleaned the kitchen too"  
"IS Y/N THEO'S SLAVE?" Isaac spat out the water he had taken a sip from  
"Slave's don't get paid and are usually bought and forced to work. Servant might be more accurate" for once, Lydia was cursing that she knew it. If her old friend had really went to serve the enemy, most likely not even knowing it had happened. She felt responsible of it

"Don't servants get paid?" Scott asked, as he pondered whether to take a piece or not  
"Yes. Her payment doesn't have to be money, Scott. It could be special offers and permission to go somewhere, a vacation" Lydia listed, still not getting over the fact of how different it would be if she hadn't pushed her away when she was dating Jackson  
"Permission to go somewhere? Like here, to spend a night with her friends" Derek looked into the emptiness, but his face was pointing on the table where almost everyone had taken a piece of the food.   
Lydia nodded

 

AT Y/N AND THEO'S PLACE:

"I'm home" Y/N announced from the door, putting bag on the floor and her coat on the coat-rack and glanced at the messy kitchen  
"Hi Princess" Theo walked to welcome her with a kiss, only wearing a towel around his waist. "Weren't you going to spend the night?" he asked, making her wet because he hadn't dried himself well  
"I was going to but Erica never showed up." Y/N shrugged her shoulders, as she looked at Theo in front of him  
He took a step back, and pulled his hair back. "About that..." he mumbled and looked where he came from  
"Is Erica here?" she asked, hoping Erica wouldn't walk through the door, naked to the hallway  
"She came to drop this off and..." he handed the book from the coffee table in the living room  
Y/N put took the book in her hands, looked it over and turned around, taking steps towards the door  
"Where are you going?" Theo asked, taking a peek at the kitchen. "You haven't cleaned it yet"   
"I'm going for a walk. I'll do it later" she said. Opening the door  
"But..." Theo started but was cut off. "I'll do it later" she said and walked out the door

Only other places she had really hung out had been was the loft and it was out of question. Only other places she really knew was her home, it was no go too. Then there was a place she had never been alone in, where she avoided going at any cost but now, it was pretty much the only choice. She couldn't be at home, where Theo was with her best girl friend. Loft had a new reign

Having to admit defeat, she knocked on the door to an apartment downtown.  
"I'm sorry, I won't buy..." Peter started but stopped when two arms wrapped around him, and he heard the sobbing. "Come on in" he escorted her to living area of the place

He made her some tea and brought her a towel. She had been walking through the woods and was looking messy. A few twigs in her hair and she had ripped her dress.  
"Can I ask what happened?" he sat down across from her, not wanting to cross any boundaries or invade her personal space  
"I don't know... At first I was suppose to go to the loft, but he got mad and one thing led to another," not mentioning the bruises or the mess making. Erica had told her that Peter was pretty impulsive, she had witnessed it herself too. And that he is not helpful what-so-ever but for her, he had been nice which she heard was a miracle. Meaning there was a possibility that he could go and abuse him in pretty bad condition. "I did go to the loft where she hadn't turned up. Erica wasn't there, Isaac was hungry so I made some lasagna. Then the new guy, Derek, I guess. He started asking these questions and I went back home." Peter nodded, as she told the story forward, making mental markings on everything they did wrong. He hadn't told anyone but he knew what Theo did to her. Once or twice a week, he went to check up on her but everytime Theo was answering the door and never told Y/N that she had a guardian angel, who happened to be a psychotic werewolf, that was looking out for her. It was the main reason why Theo was even more mad when she mentioned Peter.  
"When I walked through the door and announced I was there, Theo came to welcome me, wearing nothing but a towel. We both knew he had a girl in there, he never takes showers in the middle of the day. And I wasn't acting properly earlier, so he needed to make up a punishment. Now I know not to do it again" although tears were rolling down her cheeks, she still tried to smile the best she could  
She looked so small, whenever she did that, and Peter couldn't watch her like that. He sat down next to her and gave her a big hug. "Go take a bath, soak your problems away, okay?" he smiled the best he could. She nodded, took the towel next to her and went to the bathroom

He took out his phone to make a phone call, but no one answered. He had to leave a message. "Derek. Nice to know that you are back, and telling about it to your only living non-teenager friend and relative. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that if you want to talk to her, there are some rules you need to know first. You can't just ask her anything or she'll run away. Call me" he said and hung up


	5. Chapter 5

While she cleaning herself up, physically and emotionally, Peter had put the guestroom ready. Laid a v-neck and boxer shorts, they were the only pants of his that would fit to her, and were comfortable, Peter didn't really wear skirts like Y/N did. The usually sassy, psycho wolf was making tea and making some food for Y/N for when she would be ready. He didn't show his soft side often but she was more damaged than she would ever let anyone know. But he did know, so he treated her better than others, trying to fix her, show her how her life could be instead of being Theo's house maid.

His phone rang. It was Derek, finally. Almost an hour later.  
"Where is she?" was the first question to be asked from the Sourwolf's end of the phone call  
"Well, hello nephew. I've been doing great, thanks for asking" Peter muttered on the phone, hearing Derek's frustration over the line. "She is here, and doing fine. You don't need to worry about her, and I heard you were being intrusive, which is shocking since you are so polite" he sassed at his sister's son  
"Where is she? We'll come and get her" Isaac joined the call  
"Y/N doesn't want to talk to either of you, neither do I. Just leave it be" he said and hung up the phone and went back to cooking.

 

Meanwhile:

Theo was pounding on the loft door. Trying to find what's his from the last place he wanted to be, the last place anyone wanted to see him. He had Erica with him. In case someone tried to attack him, he could use her as a shield.  
Stiles went to open it, after listening to the beating for nearly ten, extremely long minutes. "Yes?" he greeted with especially smug smile  
"Where is she?!" Theo screamed and stumped over the mountain ash line Stiles had put there for protection. He had forgotten that Theo could just walk right over it  
The human chuckled. "Definitely not here, and guessing by that face," Stiles pointed at Erica, who looked more than embarrassed behind the line of mountain ash. "she found what she was looking for, and did not like what she found. I don't need werewolf senses to see the reek of a Raeken glowing around her" Stiles smile grew even bigger than before. He used to be friends with Y/N in kindergarten but they grew apart when Stiles found Scott. He might not have been the best friend she could have asked but he still cared enough about her not to pass the information of her whereabouts to Theo, but he didn't like her too much because of the reaction Derek had when he saw her. The attention that should have been his, even though he was dating Malia, he still wanted Sterek to happen

Theo looked around the loft, trying to catch her scent. He knew it by heart but he needed confirmation that she never went to any of the bedrooms upstairs. He took notice on the dinner table. Empty lasagna dish, napkins folded to look perfect, but plates still on the table. "You know Stiles, it's really rude to ask your guests to cook for you, especially if it is their day off" he kept looking around. "Y/N's not here. If she was, the table would be clean. Possibly even polished. Here's how I know, she cleans after herself because I've trained her well. I could bet that if Malia, who is in the kitchen waiting for your command to attack me, had a white glove and dragged her finger across any counter space or even the top of the fridge, you wouldn't get a single particle of dust." Theo was wearing his signature smirk, "unlike you, I treat my girl well"  
"Well enough to choke her and have her be your slave?" Malia stepped in, out of the kitchen. She looked mad, in fact, she was mad. Y/N had tutored her in math occasionally, the teacher may have forced it but she knew how great Y/N was. Too great for Theo  
"If you want her to learn some manners, send her to me for a weekend. I can teach her to behave" Theo said before leaving

 

Back at Peter's:

They ate, laughed, gossiped about the pack. Peter took note how everytime she laughed with Erica and the others, there was something different than now. This one sounded real, compared to the previously mentioned.  
"Do you want to watch something?" Peter suggested and handed her the remote  
She was shocked. Theo never even let her touch the remote and what had happened tonight, she had already broken so many of Theo's rules, one more and she'd be stuck in the basement for a week- it wasn't a joke. Theo had put a crappy mattress in the freezing basement, no pillow or even a blanket, only the mattress in otherwise empty basement. For if she behaved badly, not even necessarily badly, just not the way he wanted her to. "Uh, I, um, I don't need to" she said clumsily  
"Oh c'mon. I have pretty much all the channels and no one watches them. There has to be at least something you'd like" he said and put the remote in her hand, and went to the bathroom, only to see if she took the offer. Which she did.

"I should probably get to bed" he said when he walked out the bathroom.  
"Uh, can you stay? Just for a minute, or two?" as she asked hi to stay, she released some anxious scent, almost as she was afraid. He did do that. Walk over to her and took her feet on his lap. Almost half an hour passed, he couldn't but wonder what was running through her head.

Peter put her legs off of his lap. He didn't want to make her feel suffocated, she has had enough of that for one day. "Are you leaving?" she asked nervously. Peter heard her heartbeat rise, the anxious scent was back  
"It's 2:30am. Shouldn't we go to bed?" he mentioned, but he noticed her face. "Sorry, I meant 'go to bed', like in separate beds, get some sleep" he corrected  
"Do we have to?" she asked. For Peter it seemed as she didn't want to go to sleep. The hopelessness in her eyes made his theory all the more convincing. He raised his brow and opened his mouth but no words came out. "Um, I don't really know how to sleep alone" she admitted. 'Theo is always with her' wasn't an exaggeration. Over the years she had lost the ability to be alone, Theo was always with her. Only times they were apart where days like these, when she would sleep at a friends house or be locked in the basement. 

The nights in the basement were cold, lonely, filled with regret and fear. Nobody there to save her or to comfort her when she had nightmares. It was almost every night when she was alone. Funny how the nightmares were about the basement, seen only in there, because of being locked in there. Theo wouldn't feed her while she was down, only eatable things were some dry-foods or jam or somethings that couldn't fit in the fridge-freezer but they were too cold to eat, unless forced. She was let upstairs to was up, change her clothes and to cover every marks of suffering down there.

"Come here" Peter opened his arms for a hug. She walked over and he put his arms around her, "I made up the guestroom for you" he said  
"I shouldn't stay. He is going to be mad." she mumbled in his chest. Trying to fight the tears that came to her eyes when she thought of what Theo would do to her when she'd get back  
"Don't worry about that, I got you" Peter smiled and walked her to the guestroom and stayed until the morning


	6. The woman

Peter escorted Y/N to the guestroom, she had insisted on him staying instead of sleeping in his own room. Peter knew that if Theo found out she was here, there was no way she would get home in one piece. "Is this okay?" she asked and pulled his arm across her, as he would be protecting her  
"It's okay" Peter assured her.

She couldn't sleep still and turned from side to side, and just for an experiment he tried to see if she was in pain. Holy hell did the results surprise him, black veins almost doubled their size from the usual pain cleanse. This couldn't have just been from a rare incident, she was in constant pain for a really long time. Somehow it brought a smile to his face when he noticed how much she trusted him. Him, a guy she didn't really know to make sure to keep her safe over night. He was sure that Erica and Isaac had told her stories about him but still she came to him when she didn't know where to go. And even though she knew how badly Theo will respond to her being with Peter, she still took the risk to come to him. He hadn't had that before, not with anyone even with his own daughter

In her dreams, she was back at the basement. The cold brick walls and almost freezing stony floor beneath her feet. Only a small window to bring light, it didn't help her to see much but it was enough to lead a way to the corner with the limited frozen food options  
"Hi Princess" Theo walked down the stairs with his sadistic smile and an attractive woman with curly, near golden hair. "Look what I got you, remember her?" he asked as he took the woman's hand. Of course Y/N remembered her, no matter how hard she tried to forget the cold nights and the woman's obedience school manual was almost nailed to her brain. Y/N nodded as a response. "We didn't hear you Princess" Theo scolded  
"I remember her, vividly" she smiled, not caring of how forced and fake it looked. She didn't like the woman and wasn't going to pretend to  
The woman cocked her brow, and whooshed her golden locks. "That last word might have unnecessary. Don't you think so too, Theo"  
Theo turned to her and said, "I couldn't agree more". Lacing his fingers with hers and softly putting his other hand behind her neck, pulling her into a kiss that was enough for her to empty her stomach

Y/N jumped awake, with Peter's arm around her. He had fallen asleep during the last four hours. Seeing the woman kiss Theo on repeat made her anxious., even though it was just a dream it was made her spine shiver and feel like she wanted nothing more than to curl up in Theo's arms. Although the more she wanted that, the more the thought of her punishment scared her. In worst case Theo would leave her in a street corner and leave her with the woman for God knows how long...  
"Peter?" she whispered weakly, in case he wasn't really asleep just resting his eyes. "Peter?" with a little more volume in her voice  
"Yeah?" the V-neck guardian wolf muttered barely consciously  
"Thank you for not asking" she smiled, Peter didn't see it but she smiled  
"Ask about what?" his brains didn't really work at 6am  
"These bruises on my neck." she said shortly after he asked  
"I didn't ask because if you wanted to tell, you could. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable with questions you don't necessarily want to answer" he said, with a little consciousness in his voice  
This was the biggest choice she had had to make. The need to talk to someone was pushing her to do it but the voice of reason inside her was convinced it would lead to worse things. It was something too big to keep inside her, she thought. "Theo got mad because I called Erica hot. He threw a box of macaroni and broke a glass jar of coffee beans. Later he was a bit more calm and I accidentally mentioned your name. Then he pushed me to a wall and lifted me from my neck with one hand 'cause he didn't like that he couldn't come with." she started but she didn't face the wolf. Still his arm around her but she was looking at the wall

Not once had anyone trusted him with this kind of delicate information about anything. Even when Derek was young and his best friend it was never the meaningful conversations, just some 'Paige is hot/amazing' or ' did you see that butt'. Y/N was really starting to bring humanity back in Peter

"When I got to the loft I cooked lasagna to them and then they asked. Actually Derek asked and I fled. At home Theo was with Erica and I came here." she told him. Of course Derek was to blame here, Peter thought. Derek comes home and everything blows up all over the place as usual.  
For a while neither of them spoke a word, but Peter felt that if she trusted him enough, maybe he could trust her too. "You know, that was the first time someone has trusted me enough to tell me anything like that. I'm usually the reject that gets left out of everything" he said  
"Erica says you are kind of an ass" she said actually out loud. Usually she is not one to throw that kind of comments around  
Peter chuckled, "I'm not surprised Erica would call me that. It's quite a common opinion"  
"If it's any consolation, I think you are great" she hugged his arm closer to her chest  
Without thinking Peter said, "you deserve better than Theo" and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder- and quickly she flinched. Breathed in and held her breath  
"I got to go" she said, and changed her clothes to the dirty broken ones from last night and ran out of the apartment

Y/N stopped to breathe for a moment at the building's entrance. In and out she said in her mind.  
"I didn't think you had it in you to go to Peter but I guess you are dumber than I thought" a familiar feminine voice said before her. Slowly Y/N raised her head to see the woman from her dream said as she sat on the hood of her silver car. "You are staying with me for a while" she smiled and opened the door to the passenger's seat for Y/N


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, Derek, we might have had an incident. Call me when you get this" Peter left a message on his nephews phone as phased through his apartment, trying to come up with his own plan to save Y/N from Theo. Besides he needed to apologize the way he acted. He knew the rules, he was partly there when those were laid down

It took almost an hour but Derek came knocking behind his uncle's door, with back up of course. Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam, Lydia, Kira and Isaac.  
"An incident?" Derek asked as soon as the door opened  
"Maybe" Peter looked at the line of supernatural beings and Stiles   
Derek took out his phone and played Peter's message from yesterday: "Derek. Nice to know that you are back, and telling about it to your only living non-teenager friend and relative. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that if you want to talk to her, there are some rules you need to know first. You can't just ask her anything or she'll run away. Call me", and raised his brow.   
Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew's comment and said calmly, "well, we have all said things that we shouldn't have. But the thing we should all remember is that no one is to blame here"  
"But you drove her away" Isaac joined in with a bitter smile. In his opinion, if Y/N went back to Theo she wouldn't come back alive  
"Derek did it first" Peter defended himself like he would have been a five year old blamed for stealing a cookie with his friend.

Meanwhile in the car to the woman's apartment she and Y/N were trying to chitchat to make the time pass faster. "You missed the turn" Y/N pointed out, seeing the 'you are leaving Beacon Hills' sign  
"I moved" she simply smiled as an answer but it didn't seem like enough for the girl on the passenger's seat  
"How long did Theo say I'll be with you?" she asked, feeling like something is wrong

The woman thought about it for a while and took out her phone. Scrolled through some contacts, opened a phone call and handed the phone to Y/N  
"What do you want now. I'm busy" Theo's voice said from the other end of the call  
"Theo?" Y/N said with fear in her voice  
"Y/N? Where are you? I've been worried sick!" The woman smiled as she heard how worried Theo was.   
She took the phone from the girl's hands, "it's been a while hasn't it"  
"Where was she? I can come and get her now" he sighed out of relief  
The woman tapped the steering wheel, "there's the thing Theo. You owe me, remember?"  
A loud sigh flew through the phone call. "I don't have it right now but I can get it to you"  
"I've been waiting for long enough. You know what I can do with her small mind in a short amount of time, you should see the results when I have more. Tick tock Theo" she hung up the phone

On the other end of the phone call Theo put the phone down. Admitting defeat, he raised his head. "I need your help" the monstrous chimera rolled his eyes at the pack of his enemies in front of him at the loft. Almost all of the receiving end had their arms crossed on their chests, but then there was Kira who was hiding partly behind Scott. Theo didn't really scare her, being such a huge supporter of love and believing that Theo wouldn't see so much trouble if he didn't love Y/N. But she also saw Malia, who was impatiently ready to rip the chimera's head off. Malia was the kitsune's best friend and knew what he had done but still chose to believe there was good in him  
"Why would we want to help you?" Stiles spat out, trying to look as tough as possible with his small frame compared to the wolves beside him  
"I had this partner a while back and we agreed that if she helped me, I'd give her something- something valuable that she couldn't get herself. Later I couldn't find it and turned out she is quite unstable, manipulative and, you know how the crazy ones are"  
The pack exchanged glances, if this was the crazy, manipulative bitch they knew, they were screwed. "Your partner. Who is she and what did she want?" Scott asked, hoping it wouldn't be...  
"She wants this stupid disk with a triskele on it for some reason," Theo muttered, rolling his eyes. His words caused for everyone from the pack to look at Derek and how he was dealing with things right about now. "her name is..."  
"Kate Argent. He is Chris' brother and our late friend Allison's aunt. She used to hunt werewolves, until she died, or actually was turned accidentally into a were-jaguar by Peter when he was on a killing spree because Kate burned his Derek and his family alive" Scott said, rubbing Derek's shoulder as support  
"What did you mean as your partner?" Kira asked like she would have been the only one listening to Theo's story without waiting for him to spill secrets  
An image of locking the basement door with Kate as she smiled a sadistic smile, the same Theo wears quite often, and discussing the things Theo would want Y/N to do daily came to his mind. "She helped me back when I wanted to off Scott, okay? Now help me find her and my girlfriend" Theo commanded


End file.
